Krazzy 4!
by Terrific Tina
Summary: After a particularly odd battle, the other Rangers are beginning to act....odd. When your teammates are acting like their opposites and you're the only sane one, what's a Blue Ranger to do?
1. The Making

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD!

A/N: Okay, I actually planed to make this SkyTate18's, or rather SkyTate19's, birthday fic, but due to exams it was delayed by nearly a month! So here's my belated birthday gift to him!

Summary: After a particularly odd battle, the Rangers, except for Sky, are acting incredibly odd. With his friends acting even weirder than normal, what is a Blue Ranger to do?

Title: Krazzy 4!

Dl

Dl

Dl

"I got it!" Bridge opened his eyes as he hoped down from his position on his hands to his feet.

"Got what?" Sky looked up, disinterested.

"Have you ever thought about whether there are people like us in other dimension who are different than we are, but not too different or else they wouldn't be like-"

"Bridge!" Jack interrupted as he sat down next to Z on the couch, "just get to the point, man."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, have you ever thought that maybe we're different than people think?" Bridge looked at the others expectantly.

"...Huh?" Z blinked.

"Okay, I'm not explaining this properly... I was saying, did you ever think we maybe have split personalities? You know, a personality totally different than the ones we really show?"

Syd frowned, "I...think I got that."

"I understand what he's saying," Z nodded and then turned to Bridge, "I can't say I have."

Jack nodded as well, "I have no idea what you said, but I agree with Z. Thoughts that go through your head never go through normal ones."

"Ha ha," Bridge said dryly.

Sky rolled his eyes, "Bridge, I think we would have noticed if we had split personalities. Don't you think someone would have noticed?"

"I...did not think of that," Bridge admitted, frowning.

_**RANGERS, REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE!**_

"Aww, man!" Syd and Z groaned before following their male teammates towards the Command Centre.

"Rangers, Grumm's newest monster is creating havoc in downtown! Get there, pronto!" Cruger ordered.

"Well, of course he's creating havoc. What else would he be doing?" Z muttered under her breath, causing Bridge to let out a chuckle.

Cruger gave her a small glare which she shrugged off and ran with the others to the parking garage, reaching downtown in a matter of minutes.

"Hey you!" Bridge shouted as they ran towards him.

"Great way to give away our cover, Bridge!" Jack yelled at him as the monster wheeled around.

"Jack, we were way open! If he didn't see us anyway, he would be blind!" Bridge retorted.

"Stop it you two!" Sky yelled, a little unnerved at the fact that Jack and _Bridge_ were arguing. _Those two never argue..._

The monster did not, in fact, look like much of a threat. In fact it looked like a mutated version of a teddy bear with the ears. However, the teeth, claws and large spike in the middle of its stomach did indeed look threatening.

"Guys, let's take it down!" Jack yelled as his team attacked. Bridge, the fastest of them, reached first and leapt up, kicking the thing in the face and knocking it back.

"Nice!" Sky called as punched the thing after Bridge moved out of the way.

Jack whipped out his laser pistol and shot the thing in the arm, though it didn't have any effect.

"Guys, I got an idea!" Sky yelled and then blinked as he saw that Z was standing well away from the fight. She seemed completely terrified of the fight and was literally shivering where she stood. Sky had no time to think about this though as his attention was drawn by Jack yelling at him

"No way! I'm the leader, I get the ideas!" Jack yelled from behind the monster.

"What?!" Jack had never opposed an idea just because he was leader before. Sky couldn't believe what the heck was happening and then a high-pitched shriek from Syd drew his attention again.

The monster had managed to grab Syd's arm and was preventing her from escaping while the Pink Ranger was screaming, "LET GO OF ME! LET ME BE FREE!"

Sky sweatdropped at the sight and then his eyes widened as Bridge delivered an especially brutal blow to the monster's stomach, just shy of the spike. The creature let go of Sydney who kept some distance from the monster. Bridge however wasn't letting go of his assault, beating the thing brutally without showing any sign of stopping.

Sky ran up to Bridge and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away, "What is wrong with you?! All of you?!"

"Let go!" Bridge yelled, pulling against Sky's hold.

The monster meanwhile had taken a foothold and was now growling at the two Rangers again. They were joined by the others, Z being dragged behind Syd, though she still looked petrified, and they were unable to do anything as the spike on the monster's stomach glowed and a large beam shot out, knocking them all back.

Sky managed to get back on his feet due to the ache, but he was unable to stop the monster from teleporting. Grabbing hold of his morpher, he looked back at his other teammates before yelling into the communicator, "We need help! Jack, Z, Syd and Bridge are unconscious."

Dl

Dl

Dl

"You don't remember anything?" Sky said incredously as he looked at his laid-out teammates.

Bridge sat up in his infirmary bed and frowned, "I felt... anger. That thing just told me that the hit I got on him was a cheap shot and then I exploded."

"That thing talked?" Z raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Well, his thoughts did," Bridge shrugged sheepishly.

"You got angry because that thing thought you got a cheap shot?" Syd said incredously.

"Like I said, it's weird..."

"Well, I felt like I had to be in control of what was happening..." Jack said thoughtfully and then looked up at Sky, "Sorry about that, man."

Sky grinned slightly, "No problem. It was kinda fun to hear you freak out."

Syd frowned, "I felt... like I needed freedom. Like I couldn't stand being restricted."

Z shook her head, "I felt terrified, like I couldn't even speak..."

Kat came in with a clip board, "Well, I don't know about that, but maybe it was just an effect of the monster. Sky was unaffected as far as I know and next time you meet that thing, you should probably morph immediately."

"Gotcha Kat," Bridge gave her a thumbs-up as he bounced off his bed and dashed past Kat towards his own room.

"I thought he wasn't cleared yet?" Sky questioned.

"He isn't! BRIDGE!" Kat ran out behind the wayward Green Ranger as the others began laughing. Jack, Syd and Z took this opportunity to dash out the infirmary and for the next few minutes, all that was heard in the Academy were footsteps as Kat chased the four uncleared Rangers around the base, her shrieking and the others laughing.

Dl

The next morning, amidst a mountain of clutter, Jack Landers opened his eyes... and was completely appalled by the sight of the clutter around his room. At one time, he probably would have loved to se that his room was even messier than before, but now...

Jack did the unthinkable that morning.

He...CLEANED! The entire room all by himself! That would be something that would have made the Commander have puppies right then and there.

Dl

At the same time, in another room decorated in yellow and pink, two girls sat up, one of them screaming, "LIBERTY, FRATERNITY, EQUALITY!" and the other one just screaming.

Syd changed her clothes, into her uniform again, and stormed out, screaming for freedom while Z changed and followed behind her timidly.

Cadets ran out of their way, staring at the sight of the petite Pink Ranger screaming madly and the normally spunky, fearless Yellow Ranger following like a puppy.

Sky stared as they stormed past him, his jaw dropping open before he gathered his brain cells and followed after them. On his way, he glanced into Jack's open bedroom only to have his jaw drop open again at the fact that the Red Ranger's room was even more organized than his!

"Jack?" Sky called tentatively.

Jack came out of the bathroom in a clean, crisp, ironed uniform (If Sky were a cartoon character, his eyes would have popped out like the Mask's) and the moment he saw Sky... he grabbed a nearby duster and began flicking it all over his uniform.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?!" Sky yelled, now really freaked out.

"You had lint on your uniform," Jack spat the word 'lint' out like poison.

"Okay, that's it, you guys are coming with me to Cruger," Sky grabbed Jack by the arm, only to have the Red Ranger screech about him spreading dirt on his uniform. He ignored him and dragged him to the Command Centre, sweatdropping at the sight of Syd marching around the console like she was in the army while Z cowered near one of the monitors.

"Cadet, what is the matter with your teammates?" Cruger asked, staring at the three.

"I don't know, but they've all lost it!" Sky said as Jack began wiping the console, even shining the Commander's clawed feet.

Cruger sweatdropped, "Uh, Kat?"

Kat came in and barely managed to keep a straight face at the sight of the Command Centre, "I don't know what is happening, but I think it may have something to do with that monster attack..."

Sky's eyes widened in horror, "If it's connected to that monster attack, then... oh no, Bridge!"

At that moment, there was a scream by someone definitely male followed by what sounded like an angry roar before Boom came running into the Command Centre, hiding behind Cruger's desk.

"Ah Boom?" Kat called.

"Please don't let him get me!" a voice squeaked from behind the desk.

"Let who-" Sky's question was cut off as Bridge came storming into the room, his fists clenched and a look of pure fury on his face, "Ah, Bridge?"

Bridge suddenly calmed down and smiled, "Yes?"

"Why were you chasing Boom?"

"I'm not," came the confused reply.

"Right..." Sky looked at Kat, "test them for drugs or something, please."

Dl

Dl

Dl

"So what's the verdict?" Sky asked from where he was sitting outside the infirmary.

"Well, I think you should see this for yourself..." Kat said sheepishly, leading him and the Commander inside, "these are tapes we made of the psychologists trying to figure out what's the matter."

She pulled up a tape of Jack first and they watched as the man began to ask him questions.

"So, when did you start feeling this way?" the psychologist questioned.

Jack didn't answer, but instead kept looking at a stain on the man's pant leg. No matter how much the psychologist questioned, Jack didn't answer until finally he could take it no more and he stood up.

The moment the man stood up, Jack was up as well, tackling the man to the ground and holding him there as he tried to get the stain on his pants off.

Sky sweatdropped and then the tape changed to that of Syd's.

"So, have you been feeling... odd lately?" the other psychologist questioned.

Syd didn't answer, but instead kept looking out the window or towards the door as thought looking for a way to escape. The psychologist quickly lost his temper.

"Answer me!" he yelled. Syd ran towards the door, which immediately opened and then ran into the corridor screaming, "FREEDOM!" as other doctors chased after her.

"Did they catch her?" Sky questioned. In response, Kat just pointed out the door where Syd came screaming past, four doctors chasing her.

"Oookay... what about Bridge and Z?" Sky asked, turning back to Kat.

"Nothing much happened with Z except for the fact that she won't speak and that she seems terrified completely except when she's with Bridge or Syd. As for Bridge..." she brought up another video.

The psychologist paced about the room while Bridge sat on his chair, smiling serenely.

"So, Carson, do you know why you're here?" he asked gruffly.

"Nope," Bridge said cheerfully.

"You're here because you've been acting oddly," the man supplied.

"Okay," Bridge had no change in expression.

"He seems to be normal..." Sky commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kat said dryly.

"Why do I get all the nuts?" the man muttered.

At that point, Bridge's expression did a complete one eighty. Where as he was first looking completely calm and happy, he was now looking like he was about to explode. Sky had never seen that type of anger on the Green Ranger's face before.

"Excuse me?" Bridge's voice was icy cold.

"You heard me," the man said before he turned around and saw the look on Bridge's face as the Green Ranger paced closer, looking into the taller man's eyes defiantly, "now just calm down. You're just acting crazy-"

Bridge didn't let him finish before whacking the man across the face (one of those manly slaps, not the female ones). Sky watched open mouth as Bridge lunged forward again only for the man to leap up on the table in the room, screaming for help.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"From what we can tell, Jack has become a control freak, Syd is somewhat schizophrenic, Z is apathetic and Bridge is an angry young man," Kat supplied.

"But how?" Sky asked, totally shocked.

"We did an energy test on the monster that attack and from what we've found out, these symptoms were seen in them while they were first fighting," Kat began to explain.

"I remember," Sky nodded.

"That monster has some sort of effect on them when they come close to him, like he's some sort of... radio, I guess you could say. That beam just made his influence on the even stronger. If he hadn't hit you with the beam, they'd probably have been normal away from that monster."

"But why were they affected? Why not me?"

"Your shield civilian power protected you from this influence. This beam brings out your... inner self I guess, your other personality."

"Split personality..." Sky muttered.

"Jack, though he seems messy and has a devil-may-care attitude, he needs to be in control of every thing. He has an obsessive disorder, I guess you could say. Sydney, who has been pampered for God knows how long, feels the need to be free from her parents and to just have some independence. Therefore, she seems to be living in the past or something. Z just seems frightened, I'm guessing because inside she's afraid of her experiences on the street but hides it. Bridge has an intermittent explosive disorder, meaning he can be calm for one second, but he explodes at the slightest provocation. If I'm right, he's often teased and taunted, but he just blows it off as nothing. He keeps it suppressed, but he gets just as angry as anyone else when people tease and taunt him."

"But what we do about this?" Sky sighed.

"Well, keep Jack in control somewhat; be gentle with Z, careful with Syd and cautious with Bridge. According to the psychologist he hit, he really is stronger than he looks."

"Whoa, why am I in charge of them?" Sky blinked.

"You wanted to be Red Ranger right? Here's your team!" she waved a hand at the approaching four.

Sky sighed, "Great... my team is the crazy four!"

Bridge heard the tail end of that statement and whacked Sky over the head, "That's crazy with a 'k'!"

Sky rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "Fine, the Krazzy 4."

Bridge grinned, "Got that right!"

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Okay, this is becoming longer than I thought... so I'm asking this is a two or three chapter fic rather than a one-shot! Hope you people like it, please review. And I love the fact that you guys favorite my story or put it on story alert, but could you please leave a review too? (gives you puppy eyes)


	2. Kidnap

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.

A/N: Yup, the next part! Hope you guys enjoy this too!

Dl

Dl

Dl

Syd rolled her eyes and returned to her book as Jack and Sky got into another fight about the Red Ranger's new obsessive cleaning habits. Ever since they had been affected by the monster, though they weren't aware of it, each f the Rangers had been annoying Sky in their own way except for Bridge and Z.

Jack's cleaning habits had become a liability on the field because the moment he would see debris, he would freak, even in the middle of a fight. The highlight had been when the Rangers were in battle against a monster that had been kicking their butt. Jack ran off after a man who had dropped his coffee cup while running away. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the monster had struck Bridge hard, causing the Green Ranger to lose it and bring the monster down.

Syd's problems weren't much of a problem except for times when she saw the flag. Then, she would jump out of the jeep or the fight and start marching with the others as they sang the national anthem.

Z's problem was the fact that she refused to speak, or was unable to, but Bridger could apparently understand her actions perfectly. When the entire squad was on patrols, Jack had started squirming, but no one knew why. Z had understood, but she wasn't able say it, instead doing some actions which Bridge understood and he told them that Jack's problem was that he had to pee.

Bridge seemed completely normal unless he became, for some reason, angry. He would get completely out of control.

She looked up and hid a tiny smirk as Bridge entered the room and tried to pacify the two fighters, but when that didn't work, he scowled and grabbed them both by the collars, shoving them against the wall.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, shaking them.

"Bridge, no!" Jack and Sky squeaked out, "Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"Six, five, four, three, two, one!" Bridge let them go as he finished the rest of the counting, pushing back his hair. He had blatantly refused to cut it again and, after seeing what Bridge could do when angered, Cruger agreed that, unless Birdy or someone of equal importance was arriving, Bridge didn't have to cut his hair.

Z came up to the two of them and began performing some complex actions that left the others baffled, but Bridge translated.

Z put her hand up in a 'stop' motion and Bridge nodded, "Stop-" she took a martial arts stance, "fighting-" she put up four fingers, "for-" she shook her head, "no-" she stopped.

"What?" Bridge asked, frowning, "It's hard?"

Z made a letter R with her fingers, "R," Bridge nodded and then sweatdropped as Z began pretending like she sprinkling something. "Spice... sugar... salt... seasoning?"

Z nodded and then made a cutting motion with her hands and then held them apart and Bridge nodded again, "Season-ing." She made a throwing motion with her left, "Throw away the 'ing', keep the season." She made a motion with her right hand, "R..." and then one with her left, "season."

She then started slowly sitting down while moving her arms in a chopping motion and Bridge followed her, "R-season, R-season, R-season, R-season, Reason!"

Z nodded excitedly and gave him a thumbs-up and Bridge turned to Jack and Sky, "She's saying, 'Stop fighting for no reason.'"

"When did she say that?" Sky said confused and Bridge whacked him upside the head.

Z frowned and poked Bridge in the shoulder and he turned back to her and she pointed at Sky, "He-" she pointed to the ground, "is-" Z pretended to sing, "singing?" Bridge frowned, "song, lullaby, ballad!"

Z made a cutting motion and then held out her hands again, throwing with her left, "Cut ballad, keep ball, throw ad." She took a martial artists pose again, "Fighting? No? Uh, fighter... Bruce Lee!" She made a cutting motion again and then threw with her right hand, "Throw Bruce, keep Lee..." she began chopping with her hands again.

"Ball-Lee, Ball-Lee, Ball-Lee, Ball-Lee, Bully!" Bridge jumped up again, smiling but then frowned again, "He's a bully?" He turned towards Sky and grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face towards his own.

"You're bullying my friend?" he raised a hand to hit him, but Z grabbed his wrist and shook her head. Bridge let go of Sky... and suddenly looked as cheerful as he always was.

"I'm getting some toast," he skipped off, Syd following with her anthems, Z in silence and Jack with shrieks about crumbs everywhere.

Sky groaned, "Why me?"

_**RANGERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE!**_

"Just what I need..." Sky groaned and headed off to the Command Centre, the other Rangers having reached before him.

"I've noticed the five of you have been having... problems lately," Cruger spoke, keeping a wary eye on Bridge just in case, "if this is a permanent problem, you will have to learn to work as a team in spite of this problem, therefore, I am sending you five to a basketball match so that you can learn teamwork from the players."

"But sir-" Sky was about to protest, but seeing the glare on the Commander's face, he relented, "Yes sir."

"Good, you are to leave tomorrow at seven, dismissed."

"I can't believe this!" Sky groaned as he flopped down on a chair in the Rec Room. Bridge sat down on one of the other chairs, propping his feet up on another chair as Z sat down next to him and Syd.

"Relax Sky! This could be fun!" Bridge grinned at him. Z got a muffin from the replicator and began to eat it, dropping crumbs and pieces on the floor.

Jack got up and picked up the crumbs, looking at her, "Spreading garbage like thi means garbage everywhere!"

Z looked slightly terrified and gave the remainder of the muffin to Jack, who stood up to throw it away. Bridge shook his head.

"Did you work as a janitor at SPD before or something?"

"If he was a janitor here, you think he would work?" Syd snorted and Bridge laughed.

"Bridge, get your feet off the chair, that's not nice," Jack pointed at the Green Ranger's shoes.

"Why do you always look at things that way? It could be that my feet are not on the chair but the chair is under my feet," Bridge shrugged.

"Bridge, get them off or I will."

"I dare you."

"Fine, I will," Jack pulled out the chair from under Bridge's feet and from the look on the Green Ranger's face, that was definitely the wrong thing to do.

"WHY YOU-" Bridge immediately shot up and grabbed another chair, making as if to hit Jack on the head with it, but instead smashed it against the floor.

"THE LION IS LOOSE!" Syd screamed as she and Z scattered behind Sky along with Jack as Bridge kicked another chair hard before smashing it against the ground.

"Bridge, calm down!" Sky yelled, starting forward and grabbing his arms. The Green Ranger looked at his friend and suddenly, the wild look in his eyes disappeared, replaced by an ashamed look as he looked at the ground.

"You okay?" Sky asked gently. He had long since figured out that thanks to Bridge's abilities, it just made him that more likely to lose it due to the other emotions in the air at the time. If the emotions were friendly, the easier it became to calm him down, but if the emotions were hostile, Bridge became all the more aggressive. Once he calmed down, he would feel ashamed of losing control, no matter how much he tried not to.

"Yeah," Bridge muttered softly.

"Why do you do these things when you feel ashamed to even look me in the eye?" Sky continued, "didn't I tell you to count to ten when you feel angry?"

Bridge glared at Jack, "Sometimes I don't get a chance to." He turned back to Sky, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now, tomorrow Cruger wants us all to go to a football match so we can learn how to work as a team. I'll take one of the vans and we'll leave tomorrow at seven because it's a long drive to the station. So get ready and everything on time, okay?"

"Okay."

Dl

Dl

Dl

Syd marched down the empty corridors until she reached Bridge's room, knocking cheerfully on the door. She wasn't afraid of waking Sky since they had taken separate rooms after the two of them got into fight about the mess Bridge kept in his. Needless to say, it didn't end well for either of them.

Bridge opened the door, looking still asleep and still dressed in his nightclothes which were blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He stared at Syd.

"Good morning to you, sir!" she said cheerfully, "How do I look?"

Bridge gave Syd an uninterested once-over, looking at her white blouse and pink skirt, before looking up at her with a tired and annoyed expression, "Is this the time to ask?"

"We have to go for the match, right?" Syd questioned and then frowned worriedly, "why aren't you dressed? Hurry up!"

Bridge turned around to give her and himself a good look at the clock on the wall before turning back, "We have to leave at seven. It's three in the night!"

Syd's eyes widened, "So... I'm early?" Bridge nodded, leaning against his door, brushing back the bang which was falling into his eyes. Syd gave him a nervous smile, "So... there's a lot of time left. You should go back to sleep," she turned to leave. But then she turned back, "So when are we leaving? Six, right? I think we should leave at five!"

Bridge sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards her room, "We leave at seven, now go to bed."

"Please wake me!" she said as she trotted off.

"I will, I will," Bridge muttered and turned to go back to his room before he caght sight of someone standing near the window of the Rec Room. Bridge walked up to the window and leaned against the wide ledge.

"Can't sleep?" he questioned.

Z looked at him, giving him all the answer he needed.

"Me neither," Bridge grinned and sat down, "Waiting is really weird... when you do it, it's horrible and when someone else does it, it's fun. It feels like forever since we've gotten the chance just to enjoy ourselves..."

Z didn't answer, but there was no reason too and both she and Bridge sat there, looking out at Newtech city until it was time to get ready.

Dl

Dl

Dl

The next morning, Sky sat outside in the car, waiting for the other four and smiled as he caught sight of them. Bridge was dressed in a black t-shirt and a white jacket with blue torn jeans, Syd was wearing the clothes from before, Jack was dressed in a neatly pressed suit and Z was wearing a black tee with a blue denim skirt.

As soon as they reached the car, Syd and Jack began to fight for the front seat, pushing at each other. Sky came out to stop them and Bridge simply let out a sigh before calmly opening the back door and sitting down.

"Jack can sit in front while going, Syd, you can sit when we're coming back, okay?" Sky pacified her. As soon as they were settled, Sky began to drive off, but stopped at the gate, "I think we're forgetting something."

"Not something," Bridge said with amusement, "someone."

Sky immediately backed up and waited for Z to sit inside before driving off again, cursing Bridge for not informing them earlier.

Silently of course.

After three hours of diving, Sky stopped in front of something that looked a clinic before unbuckling himself from the seat-belt.

"Alright, we've reached! Everyone come out in an orderly line and I'll come out first since I'm the Captain-" Sky put up a hand to stop Jack's monologue.

"No one gets out because we haven't reached," he opened his door and stepped out.

"Then why did you stop here?" Syd questioned.

"I have to collect some papers for my mom. I'll be back in just a couple minutes," Sky turned to Jack, "Make sure no one gets out."

"No one will get out. I'll get out and make sure," Jack made to open the door.

"That includes you," Sky pointed at Jack and then left in the direction of the clinic.

After waiting for a couple minutes, an idea popped into Bridge's head and he inwardly smirked. "You know, a lot of shootings happen here," he said casually.

"Shootings?" Jack immediately tensed.

"Film shootings," Bridge clarified and sat up straighter, allowing a smirk to grace his lips. "A movie was made here some time ago," he leaned closer to Jack from behind, "It was called... Death of the Red Ranger."

Bridge sat back and began, "A car was parked on a silent, lonely road and inside it, a Red Ranger was seated. All of a sudden, a man comes at the Ranger's window. He can't see him, because he's a spirit..." Bridge leaned closer and spoke directly into Jack's left ear, "That spirit slowly..." he moved to the other ear as Jack shut that one, "...went into the Red Ranger's body and CRACK!" Jack winced as Bridge continued in an exaggerated whisper, "He broke his neck! HAAAA!" Bridge let out a throaty sound and grabbed Jack's shoulders, close to his neck, causing the Red Ranger to let out a girlish scream.

Bridge was left laughing hysterically as Jack tried to calm down his breathing and Z let out a shudder.

"What's with Z?" Syd questioned.

"She's getting claustrophobic," Bridge noted, "we've been sitting like this for over three hours after all... she just needs some air." He got out of the car and let Z out before getting back in and teasing Jack, forgetting to keep an eye on her.

Z wandered off, turning to the back of the building, where she was met by a horrible sight. Sky had been attacked by several Krybots and had been forced to de-morph right before an Orange-head struck him upside the head with his sword, knocking him out. The Krybots, however, did not teleport away, but instead boarded the Blue Ranger onto a jeep and drove away.

Meanwhile, back at the car, Bridge was continuing his story with Jack, "Like a burst sewer pipe, blood flowed from his neck!" Bridge made a bursting motion with his hand and accompanies it with sound effects, "That Ranger was thin, moderately built, dreads and had two pens in his pocket-"

"I'm not that Red Ranger!" Jack finally freaked out, taking out the pens and clipboard and shielding himself from the window as Bridge laughed. Just then, Z came back to the car, followed by a small dog.

"There you are," Bridge stepped out and then frowned, "Why are you so scared?" His gaze landed on the dog and he smiled, "It's such a small dog! Come in," he herded her into the car and sat down as well.

Bridge grabbed a biscuit from the packet Z was carrying and threw it to the dog, who ate it happily. Bridge looked outside and peered up and down the street, "Where is Sky?"

Z, the only person knowing what had happened to Sky, sat there with a worried look on her face, unable to find ways to tell them what had happened to Sky.

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Alright, this is really becoming longer than I thought, but what the heck! Let's enjoy it while it lasts!


End file.
